


Sending shivers down my spine

by MelancholyMoonie



Category: Gay - Fandom, Joe Mazzello - Fandom, Mazlek - Fandom, Rami Malek - Fandom, borhap - Fandom, gay sex - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, first post ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMoonie/pseuds/MelancholyMoonie
Summary: I don’t like the end of the night- when everyone retreats back to their hotel rooms and I’m left with my thoughts; alone. I hate thinking about him; thinking about everything I want from him and all I want to give. But here I am again; the night is over and I’m on the couch in this gorgeous suite. London has really captured my heart- I can’t deny that. I have a wonderful view from my balcony. I just wish he was here to enjoy it with me. God, I wish he knew how much I love him.





	Sending shivers down my spine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here- not my first fanfic. It is my first time writing about real people *blushes* but I gave it a go. Let me know what you think!

I don’t like the end of the night- when everyone retreats back to their hotel rooms and I’m left with my thoughts; alone. I hate thinking about him; thinking about everything I want from him and all I want to give. But here I am again; the night is over and I’m on the couch in this gorgeous suite. London has really captured my heart- I can’t deny that. I have a wonderful view from my balcony. I just wish he was here to enjoy it with me. God, I wish he knew how much I love him.

Rami sat with his face in his hands as tears streamed down his cheeks. He hated holding back this information from the person he loved and respected the most. There were many times that he could have opened up about it - Especially during The Pacific. But Rami is a private man- always has been. Putting such a big part of him out there- well, it was just scary. Admitting his love for Joe meant admitting it to the world- to his family. He surely wouldn’t make the other keep it a secret- that’s if he even felt the same about him. He hears the doorknob jiggle and then a knock.

“Ram, let me in!”, Joe says playfully. He probably had a few glasses of champagne.

Rami wipes the tears from his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening the door. “What are you doing here?”, his face lights up as he sees Joe leaning on the door frame with a cheeky grin.

“Don’t want the night to end! Ben and Gwil headed in for the night and I thought you’d be up- so here I am.”, he theatrically bows.

Rami chuckled, “You are a mess Joey, come in.”, he lets him in and shuts the door behind them. “What do you have in mind? It’s pretty late.”, Rami lets out a sigh before following Joe.

“No idea. Wow your room is way fancier than ours.”, he looks around. Seeing the balcony- he opens the doors and steps out. Rami is concerned and rushes over. “Hey man, be careful. You’re pretty drunk.”, he teases. Joe turns himself around, “I’m fine Ram- I just wanted to see this view. God, it’s so damn beautiful.”. Rami looks out as well, “Yeah, it’s a great view.”, he blushes. Joe looks at Rami- a little more serious now. “You’re so damn beautiful too.”, Joe takes the Rami’s hand- rubbing his thumb up and down; a comforting gesture. Rami’s heart starts to pound immediately- butterflies in his stomach. He wasn’t expecting this.

“What did you say?”, he could barely get the words out of his mouth. Hearing that made him extremely emotional.

“You’re so damn beautiful Rami.”, Joe smiles before he leans in for a kiss. At first Rami was unsure- but having Joe’s lips against his, well, he couldn’t resist. The kiss became more passionate. Joe’s hand on Rami’s cheek- exploring his mouth. Rami felt like he was dreaming- was this really happening? Was it because Joe had alcohol in his system? He didn’t want to over think- he just went with it.

“Joe?”, he stops to take a breath. “What’s going on?”, he wanted to know how Joe really felt. Was this just an act of being a little too wasted?

“Rami, I’ve loved you for a long time. It took a lot of courage- liquid courage...”, he smiles. “To tell you this.”.

Rami felt an overwhelming feeling take over- he wanted Joe and he wanted him now. “Take me to bed.”, he practically begs Joe. “I want to feel how much you love me.”, he added.

Joe had that cheeky grin on his face again- he liked hearing Rami talk like that. “I want to give you that- I want to show you how much I love you. Every. Damn. Inch. Of you.”, he presses his lips against Rami’s again- this time a bit more intense and fierce. He lifts him up- Rami’s legs wrapped around Joe’s waist, and takes him to the bedroom. There was a king size bed waiting for them. Joe tosses Rami onto the bed and begins to unbutton his own shirt- Rami’s eyes glued to his.

“You might be the leader of “our band”, but in here- I’m the leader.”, Joe smirks as he tosses his shirt aside, “Understand?”. Rami looks nervous, but inside, he felt extremely turned on. It was extremely odd how a few moments before, Rami was thinking about Joe- crying about Joe, and now here he was. It had to be fate. He certainly believes in things such as fate. He nodded when Joe spoke, “Yes, I’d like that. Very okay with that.”, he blushes. Joe is very pleased; leaning down he kisses Rami’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. “I want you. I’ve been- I’ve been so lonely. So many hours thinking about you.”, he could feel his pants getting tight around his crotch area. 

“I see you are ready for me.”, Joe teases as he rubs his hand down Rami’s chest- leading down to the other hard cock. “We need to undress you.”.

Rami was unsure what would happen- this was his first experience. He slowly undid his pants as Joe watches him. He took everything off except for his briefs. Now Joe could see everything just about- making his milky white skin turn pink. “You are bloody beautiful.”, he lets out a cute laugh. Joe get on the bed with him and starts kissing the other male all over the place- starting from Rami’s happy trail, all the way up to his neck. Goosebumps appear- shivering occurs.

“I need more.”, Rami whines. “I want more”, he pulls on Joe’s pants. Rami couldn’t comprehend his own thoughts or actions in this moment- he never saw himself as someone who would whine for another to touch him. I guess he was just lying to himself- he adores the affection. Especially since it has been so long since he’s had it.

Joe’s head was clearing- catching up with his actions, “Rami, are you sure you want this?”. Joe’s eyes light up waiting for his love to answer- to give him the okay to continue. It happened in a blink of an eye. Joe’s confession. Rami’s reaction- which was a relief to Joe; that Rami had felt the same. Liquid courage.

“Yes, I want you. All of you Joe. And for so long. You have no idea how long.”, he licks his lips as he moves his body closer to the other. Rami could see it in Joe’s eyes that he wanted nothing more than to give himself over. 

Joe removed the last bit of clothing Rami had on and tosses it to the floor. He could hear the others breathing grow louder. “Be patient.”, he smiles at Rami. “I want you- I want us to remember this night.”. Rami nodded. This would be his first time- not only with Joe, but his first time ever. Sure, he had occasional hook-ups, but never has he given himself completely over to someone. 

Joe got into the bed and starts to kiss the other on his neck- nibbling and sucking on his sweet skin. Rami makes cute little noises- the sexual tension was making him squirm. Joe notices the others moments- it makes him smile, almost making him chuckle a bit. “Don’t tease me!”, Rami pulls Joe over him, “Give me what I want.”.

“What is it that you want my love?”, Joe licks his finder slowly, “Are you going to tell me?”, he teases- taking his wet finger and bringing it down to the others opening. He touches it lightly- giving Rami shivers up his body. He’s breathing heavily now. Joe slides his finger in slowly and gently- getting the other ready for his cock. “Fuck Ram, you’re so tight.”. Rami doesn’t say anything- he just closes his eyes- feeling the other prepping him. Another finger slides in- making him whimper a bit.

“Are you okay?”, Joe gently places a kiss on Rami’s cheek. Rami licks his lips and nods, “Yes...I’m fine.”. Moving his fingers in and out- he could feel Rami’s muscles tighten. He slips on more finger in and Rami whelps in pain- which soon turns to pleasure. It made Joe nervous for a moment but saw contentment on his lovers face and knew he was loving it. He swirls his fingers around a bit- loosing the other up. Rami was really begging for the others cock by now, “Please Joe, I need you inside of me. I want you.”.

Joe took his fingers out and gave the other one more passionate kiss before spiting on his cock and slowly sliding it in. He watched the others facial expression to see if he was hurting him or not. Rami let out soft little moans as Joe’s member slid into him. It hurt a bit but it didn’t last long before it felt amazing. Joe places his hands on the bed to keep him over Rami as he starts to thrust. Rami was surprisingly loud- biting down on his lip to contain his moans. It just turns Joe on even more; he just watches the other squirm and move his hips- Joe has never been more turned on in his life.

“Harder Joe, please!”, he shouts. Rami didn’t care if the whole hotel heard him- he needs this and he didn’t care about anything else in this moment. It was only Joe and him- everything else had faded out. Joe pushed his cock in hard- making Rami bite his bottom lip so hard it started to bleed. The harder the other fucked him- the louder he became. Rami could feel an orgasm coming, “Joe...I’m...”, before he could finish- he spills his warm liquid all over his own stomach. Joe wasn’t too far behind- a few more thrusts and he joined Rami in orgasm. Both of them were out of breath and very surprised at the turn of events. Neither of them regretted it though- it was bound to happen. Joe pulled out and went to grab a towel for them- he tosses one to Rami. When they both finish, Joe lays down next to his lover and holds him close- Rami puts his head on the others chest, “I love you.”, he says softly as he starts to drift off to sleep. Joe smiles, “I love you too.”.  
 


End file.
